Tenchi's In Double Trouble
by Maria Gv
Summary: This is one of the sequels to "One Boy. Two Girls. What to do?" You may want to read that one first. ^_^ The Maski house hold has been doing well since Washu's last experiment and it's out come, but how could there not how can it truly be this good? Do go


~Alright. I got some interesting reviews on my One Boy. Two Girls. What to do? Story so I'm going to be doing a few sequels to it. Why a few? Because I got an idea for the sequel I had had on mind and then a few other requests for sequels on it. ^_^ Hopefully they will be liked by everyone who is reading!! Anyways this one is the continuation to the story in a negative point-of-view. How would it be possible to really have yourself doubled and things be so darn GREAT? 

Tenchi's In Double Trouble

By. Maria

Things had gone on happily in the Masaki house hold since the day they had duplicated Tenchi, one for Ayeka and one for Ryoko. The fights had settled down to small disagreements over things both girls would look at each other and laugh, forgetting to bother continuing. Ayeka's personality had changed a little due to her Tenchi(Tenchi1). He was the same Tenchi hardworking and caring, but now with a wild spirit. He liked going out and, as they say, painting the town red! Which Ayeka found interesting and fun, she too loosened up. Ryoko and her Tenchi(Tenchi2) had the same experience as did Ayeka and Tenchi1, only Tenchi2's personality was more quiet and calm, thinking things out before doing them was his motto. He preferred to have quiet and peaceful fun, like watching the stars from the shrine roof, being amongst nature while reading, and other things that Ryoko soon found herself enjoying.

To all the members of the Masaki house hold it was like the two girls had some how switched roles. Ryoko was more proper, yet still very much a rebel and Ayeka a dignified princess, with a desire to be wild. No one had a complaint about these changes, for it seemed both girls had mutual understand for each other, more than ever. 

And thus our story begins like many of the other days, a beautiful clear sky morning...

"Breakfast is ready!" Sasami called up to everyone who were just getting up and dressed. She laughs and brings out more of the breakfast dishes. Ryo-oh-ki hops into the kitchen meowing gleefully. "Morning Ryo-oh-ki! Want your morning carrot?" Sasami smiles.

"Meeeoow!" Ryo-oh-ki repsonded.

"Here you go." Sasami gives her a carrot and goes back to the food she was making.

Tenchi2 comes walking down the stairs with a smile on his face. He was dressed in his normal school uniform, neatly cleaned and ironed. "Good morning Sasami! Everything sure does smell delicious...mmm. How has the cooking lessons you've been giving Ryoko going?" He asks still smiling brightly.

"Oh she's learning really fast! I think she's known how to cook all along, just never gave it a try." Sasami smiles. 

"That's good to hear. I know she really wanted to do this, not only for me, as she likes to say, but for herself." Tenchi2 walks over to the table.

Washu and Tenchi's father sit down at the table at that moment as well. 

"Morning son." his father says.

"Good morning dad. You woke up in time this morning, I take it those herbs I picked for you have been helping you sleep have they?" Tenchi2 asks his father. 

"Yes. They have helped a great deal." his father laughs. "You're such a smart boy Tenchi."

"Well he has been doing a lot more studying now. I say with the help he's been getting from Ryoko and I he'll be a natural genius like myself." Washu grins.

Ryoko comes floating down the stairs and gives Tenchi2 his morning hug. "Morning my love. How did you sleep Tenchi?" She sits down and picks up her eating utensils. 

"Very well, my sweet Ryoko. How was your night?" Tenchi2 asks as Ayeka comes walking down the stairs.

"Good morning everyone." She says cheerfully smiling at everyone. 

"Morning Ayeka" Everyone says.

As she sat down everyone continued on with their usual conversations about chores, the food, school, work and other such things. Tenchi's grandfather comes walking in after all of them are half way through the meal and sits down to join in.

"Where is Tenchi" Sasami says noticing the wild boy was missing.

"Oh yeah...where is he?" Ryoko says looking over at her Tenchi2.

He looks up at them and looks thoughtful. "I'm not sure. He was up before I was and he was getting ready for school as well. I'll go back upstairs and see what's taking him so long." He stood up and started for the stairs.

"Have no fear! Tenchi is here! Yea!" Tenchi1 shouts out from the top of the stairs. He slides down the stair banister smiling. He attended a different school from his brother, just to keep any attention from the sudden appearance of another Tenchi. Even though they had to wear school uniforms very much similar to Tenchi2, only he modified his uniform. He had made the navy blue shirt(jacket) into a vest with the white t-shirt beneath that. The pants remain unchanged, he wore his favorite boots and finally he had his hair styled differently, with a rebelliously slick spikes.

"Always making an entrance..." mumbles Tenchi2 sitting back down next to Ryoko. Ryoko smiles at Tenchi2.

Ayeka walks over to Tenchi1. "Come on Tenchi. Your breakfast is getting cold and you've got to get going to school." Ayeka takes his hand and leads him over to the table.

"You got it babe! I'll make it just fine and cold food is awesome stuff." he grins. "Sasami is a wonderful cook. Hey Sasami what's for lunch?" Tenchi1 says turning to her.

"Well I made some sandwich's...**_*laughs* _**with some of your favorite treats." Sasami gets both Tenchi's lunch sacks and takes them to the table. 

"Thanks Sasami" Both boys say.

And it went one that way till it was time for the boys to go, Tenchi's father to get to work and the girls busy with the chores.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Tenchi1 and Tenchi2 both were sitting in the bus on there way into the city to go to their schools. Tenchi2 looked over at his brother and frowned.

"Are you alright?" he asks still looking him over.

Tenchi1 smiles. "Why of course! Why do you ask? Am I breaking out or something?" Tenchi1 says checking his face.

Tenchi2 frowns deepens. "No that's not what it is Tenchi. Just thought for a minute there, you were looking pale."

"You're going to make a fine doctor Tenchi. If you decide that's what you want anyways." Tenchi1 beams. "Then I can say my brother is a famous doctor."

Tenchi2 laughs lightly. "Well that's nice of you to say so, but what about you? School shall be over for us soon enough and you haven't got a plan for what you want?"

Tenchi1 looks thoughtful. "Well only one of us can really go off and do something exciting with our lives Tenchi. So I guess I shall be running the shrine..." he sits back.

"I think we both have the option on whether we want to be running the shrine or not. I think grandfather wouldn't see anything wrong with us doing what we want and running the shrine as well, and grandfather isn't going any where, remember? You tell me that all the time." he smiles at his brother.

"Hmm...well maybe...**_*grins* _**I can't believe you're here telling me what to do. I always thought I would be the one telling you to stop being so book wormish and get out there." Tenchi1 says.

Tenchi2 smiles. "I can't let you be a bum, you'll drag me down with you." He laughs. "Anyways, if it turns out the way you think it shall be, with one of us running the shrine, I can put this doctor dream of mine down and take care of the shrine."

Tenchi1 sits up. "Oh no you won't. Trying to make me feel guilty aren't you? You've got the big brains so you're going to become a doctor."

"And who says you don't have a brain?" 

"I never said I didn't have one. I just don't have one as big as yours." Tenchi1 laughs.

"Are you making fun of me..."

Tenchi1 grins. "Of course not, bro!"

They get to their stop and get off the bus.

"Well I'll see you after schools out, Tenchi." Tenchi2 says smiling.

"You've got it! Laters Tenchi!" Tenchi1 waves and runs off.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Ayeka stood in front of the empty shrine ground sweeping. Mihoshi and Kiyone were suppose to drop by for lunch and Mihoshi had said she would help Ayeka sweep up the shrine.

In the Masaki house Sasami and Ryoko were going over some more cooking tips and tricks. Ryoko was going to be in charge of the making dinner that evening for all of them and she wanted to make it really good for everyone. 

"So make sure to keep an eye on everything Ryoko. Don't worry I'll be there to help you out if you need me." Sasami smiles. "You're going to do great."

Ryoko smiles. "Thanks for everything Sasami."

Washu was busy in her lab, working on all her experiments and waiting for lunch time too.

Mihoshi hurries into the house. "We're here!" She calls out to everyone.

Sasami walks out of the kitchen with Ryoko right behind her. 

"Mihoshi hi! It's great to see you here. Where's Kiyone?" Sasami says smiling.

"She's outside. Is the food ready. I'm starving!" Mihoshi smiles.

"It will be in just a minute. Ryoko do you think you could go and get Ayeka and grandfather." Sasami asks Ryoko.

"Sure Sasami. I'll be right back." Ryoko goes out side and sees Kiyone standing just outside the door. "Hey Kiyone. How are things?"

"Oh there alright. *sighs* We've been doing the usual of working to keep up with the rent. Glad it's no trouble of everyone to have us here for lunch." Kiyone smiles.

"Nah, you both are always welcomed. I'll be back...I have to go get Ayeka and Tenchi's grandfather from the shrine." 

Kiyone smiles and walks into the house.

Ryoko walked up the steps leading to the shrine. She admire all the beautiful trees and wide life as she carried onward. _'I wouldn't spend so much time thinking about the beauty Earth has to hold...not till I meant Tenchi and now even more that I am with him and I know that this is where we shall remain happily together.' _Ryoko smiles.

She looks around the shrine grounds for Ayeka. _'Where is that girl? I'm sure she didn't go down to the house I would of seen her pass by, unless she went through some other direction.'_ "Ayeka!"

Ayeka comes out from the side of the shrine and Tenchi's grandfather comes out from inside the shrine. Ayeka lays the broom down by the shrine wall and walks over to Ryoko.

"Were you looking for me Ryoko?" Ayeka asks politely.

"Yeah it's time for lunch you two. Kiyone and Mihoshi are here as well, so we can all come back out after lunch and clean up the shrine." Ryoko says turning back to the steps.

"That would be wonderful. I could use some more help around this place." Ayeka smiles.

Tenchi's grandfather stood in the door way of the shrine. There was something in the breeze that let him know that something wrong was coming there way_. 'Hmmm...the wind seems to be foretelling what nears us all.'_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Tenchi1 stood in the school yard leaning against a tree with his class buddies laying around as well. There were students sitting in the tables and benches of the school yard eating, a few were playing soccer or volley ball, gossiping or studying. The typical lunch hour for Tenchi's high school. Tenchi stares at his class mates and thinking of what him and his brother were talking about. _'What do I want to do with my life after high school? Maybe I should become a rock star...ha ha. That's not really for me...***grins* **Need some kind of excitement. A stunt devil...'_

"Yo! Tenchi, what are you thinking about dude?" his friend, Lance, asks.

"Yeah, you're grinning like a fool. Are you staring at one of the hot chicks playing volley ball or something?" Rio asks looking at the girls out on the school yard.

"No way! I've got a girl. You both should know that. I wouldn't ever give her up, for some other girl. Ayeka's my one and only." Tenchi1 smiles. "I was just thinking about my life after high school. Haven't you boys thought of any of that?" Tenchi says glancing up at the sky.

"Aah...well not really. I guess it just never seemed like a big deal." Rio says then looks thoughtful.

"Well...***_blushes* _**I always wanted to work with space. I would enjoy being a astronaut." Lance said. 

Tenchi smiles at his friends. "Sorry to bring it up. I was talking about this to my bro and I was thinking on what I really would like to do with my life." 

A girl with light brown hair walked up to the three boys. "Hi guys!"

"Hey Elisa. What's going on?" Lance says sitting up and looking nervous.

Rio smiles, while blushing, unable to say anything. Tenchi rolls his eyes at his friends nervous behaviors.

"Yo Elisa, something you need?" Tenchi asks her casually.

Elisa smiles. "Well I just wanted to see if you'd be free tonight. I know there are some great movies coming out soon..."

"Stop right there. I can't and you know why. I've told you before Elisa I've got a girlfriend and if I go to the movies with you, she's coming too. So is that fine with you?" Tenchi asks her knowing her response. 

"Why are you dating some girl that doesn't even come to school here? I think you're making her up...I haven't seen her." Elisa frowns.

"If you don't believe me then get yourself a date for tonight and you can personally meet her when we show up for the movies!" Tenchi says straightening up and stepping away from the three.

"But..." Elisa starts.

Tenchi suddenly gets a sharp pain in his chest and grabs his chest falling down on to one knee.

"Tenchi! Hey man you alright?" Rio asks looking at Tenchi with concern.

Elisa looks scared. "I'm going to go get the nurse now. I'll be right back..." she starts to run for the school building but is stopped by Tenchi.

"Hey no...wait...I'm fine. I think it's just whatever I ate today for lunch." He stands up. "I think I need a something to drink is all." He smiles at his friends. "Come on.." He walks off.

The other three shrug and follow him inside the school building.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

The girls were at the shrine sweeping the grounds and admiring the trees and blossoms all around. Sasami chased Ryo-oh-ki around and Tenchi's grandfather was sitting on the steps of the shrine focused on the air around the shrine. 

Ryoko walks over to Tenchi's grandfather. "Hey old man. What are you doing? Should you be admiring everything all around you rather than sitting there with your eyes closed..."

"Hmm...I happen to be speaking with this beauty all around us Ryoko." Ryoko looked at him oddly. 

"Is there something wrong? You are too serious to be talking to nature...it's been peaceful. I don't feel no evil, so what is it old man?" Ryoko asks leaning back and staring up at the sky.

"Perhaps. But it's not an enemy I'm worried about. You continue with your house work Ryoko. I shall find out what is going on with what I sense and we'll deal with it." Tenchi's grandfather gets up and goes inside the shrine.

"Hmm...weird old man." Ryoko goes back to sweeping till she had to go work on dinner.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Both Tenchi's sat once again on the bus on their way home. Tenchi1 was sitting by the window staring out at the scenery pass by. Tenchi2 was busy reading his English class novel. Tenchi1 looks at his brother studying so hard and turns back to the window his mind continuing to focus on his thoughts.

Tenchi2 didn't miss the look, he finishes up the sentence he was on and closes his book and places it on his lap. "Is there something on your mind Tenchi?"

"Nah, go back to your reading. You have to get as much studying in." He says still staring out the window.

"Is this about what we were talking about this morning? Hey if I made you feel uncomfortable, I'm sorry Tenchi."

"No it's not really that...I mean yes that's on my mind but it's nothing that's bothering me." Tenchi1 looks at his brother.

"Then what is it? Come on we're brothers and should be able to talk about what's bothering each other. Maybe I can help you out." Tenchi2 places a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Thanks man. You're a great brother." Tenchi1 looks at the floor. "I have this odd feeling. It's kinda hard to explain, but for some reason it has me worried about you and me. I'm more worried about you, though."

"I'm not sure I understand..." 

"See lately...I have been getting these sudden pain attacks. And...and I think it means something is going to happen to one of us! I just don't know what or when or nothing." Tenchi1 looks at his brother hoping for answers.

Tenchi2 stares back at his brother frowning. "Exactly when did this start happening Tenchi? Why haven't you said anything before?!"

"Well when they started I thought nothing of it, but now it's more frequent. It started at least a months ago." Tenchi1 says thinking.

"I see..." Tenchi2 stares straight ahead. "Let me ask you...is it a pain that you feel right by your heart? Sharp stabbing pains?"  
Tenchi1 looks up at his brother. "Yes that's the way it feels. Why? How do you know how it would feel?"

"Because I've been getting those pains as well...but it started two months ago" Tenchi2 says still looking straight ahead. 

"And you never said nothing to me!! This could be really serious for your health and you didn't even tell me!" Tenchi1 shouted angrily. Some of the other passengers look up at them. 

"Keep it down Tenchi. It isn't anything to get all worked up about. Please we don't need to get the attention from all the people on the bus." Tenchi2 says calmly trying to calm down his brother.

"No you don't understand! Argh..." Tenchi1 pulls on the cord that signals the bus to stop. 

"Where are you going Tenchi?" Tenchi2 asks getting up. "This isn't our stop..."  
"I don't care. I'm getting off here and walking the rest of the way...and I don't want you coming along with me. So don't you dare get off!" Tenchi1 glares at his brother.

"But it's a extremely long walk back home from here!" Tenchi2 pleads with his brother. "I'm sorry if I made you upset...Tenchi..."

But Tenchi1 gets off the bus and doesn't even turn to look at his brother instead turns to the forest area and walks into it. Tenchi2 stares out the window watching his brother sadly.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Ryoko walked out of the kitchen as Tenchi2 walks in the doors and starts on his way up the stairs to his and his brothers room.

"Hey Tenchi my love! You're home!" She goes over to him and gives him a big hug. "I've missed you! I have a big surprise for you as well...Hey Tenchi, are you alright? You don't look well..." Ryoko says worriedly.

"I feel tired that's all Ryoko. I'm going to go upstairs and rest a bit. Call me when dinner is ready. What is the surprise, my sweet Ryoko?" Tenchi2 asks breathing in deeply.

"Oh...it's just that I'm the cook of to nights dinner...you go rest now. I'll go wake you when it's finished." Ryoko says pushing him up the stairs. '_He looks very sick...I hope nothing is seriously wrong with him...'_ Ryoko returns to the kitchen.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Tenchi2 walked into his bedroom exhausted and in some pain. _'Up until now...it never felt this way. What is going on? Why are me and Tenchi feeling such pain?' _Some more pain shoots up his chest and he falls to his knees. 'I need to get some rest. It won't last long...'

Tenchi2 walks over to his bed and lays down. He stares at the ceiling but the pain began to pound inside. Tenchi2 turns to his side and closes his eyes tightly. Somehow he manages to drift off into peaceful sleep.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Tenchi1 walked along the forest not bothering to look in what direction he was walking or the beautiful nature that surrounded him_. 'Stupid brother...he could of told me! Aren't we suppose to tell each other everything!'_ He stops and kicks at some of the wild flowers growing along the path he was on. "STUPID TENCHI!!" He shouted out in to the forest for any forest creatures to hear him. 

Tenchi1 looks at a big oak tree that stood before him and frowned. "I hate you TENCHI!" He slams his fist into the tree, ignoring the pain that goes up his arm. "I HATE YOU!" He punches the tree one last time and then falls to his knees in front of the tree. 

Tenchi1 stares at his bruised and bleeding hand. "No...I don't hate my brother. I hate myself! How could I not have noticed that he was going through this as well as I?!" Tenchi1's eyes became misty, but he wouldn't allow the tears to fall. "Why..." he whispered. "WHY!?"

Tenchi1 stands up and begins to walk aimlessly again. _'What ever reason this is happening... I'm not about to allow it to hurt my brother. I should be the one to endure the pain alone, he is someone very special and this world needs someone like him.' _Tenchi1 sighed and watched the sun begin it's descend. _'Dinner should be going on soon. I should head home now...maybe I can talk to grandfather about all this and he can put my heart at ease. We really should of mentioned this sooner, if it's something serious then it just got worse by our silence. Why do I feel like it's some illness that no one can cure...' _Tenchi1 started running home.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Ayeka stood before the window in the living room of the Maski house. _'Where could he be. He always comes home on the bus with his brother. Yet Tenchi2 came home without him and he...'_

Ryoko came down the stairs with a tray holding a bowl and wash cloth. Ayeka turns away from the window.

"Ryoko, how is he doing?" she asks weakly.

Ryoko looked at Ayeka and then back down at the bowl. "Hmm, not good. His fever has gotten worse and the dreams...nightmares seem to be causing him a lot of restless sleep. He's covered in sweat and is breathing really hard..." Ryoko hands shake as she spoke, but she didn't drop the tray. "I...I don't know what's to become of my dear Tenchi." Ryoko whispered a small tear streaming down her cheek.

Ayeka's heart fell at the news and slight of Ryoko's sadness. "If there is anything I can do for you Ryoko...please just let me know."

Ryoko nods and walks back to the kitchen.

Ayeka turns back to the window. _'Tenchi...where are you? You are really needed here..._' Ayeka felt tears falling from her eyes now, blurring her vision. She wiped her eyes with her sleeves. She looks out the window and sees a form running towards the house. _'Tenchi?!' _

Ayeka looks harder out the window to try and make out the form._ 'Is it you Tenchi?' _The form came into close view and Ayeka smiled as she recognized Tenchi1's form. "Tenchi!" She hurries to the door and outside, running towards her dearest love.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Tenchi1 kept running, even when he felt terrible pain in his chest._ 'I won't let you keep me from getting home and apologizing to my brother!' _Tenchi1 places a hand over his heart and kept running. He was having a hard time breathing and his vision became blurryed. Tenchi tripped and hit the ground rather hard. _'Darn...' _He starts coughing from some of the dust that flies into his face. Tenchi1 starts to get up and start running home again, when something on the ground catches his attention. He stares at it letting the dust clear. _'What is that...'_

Then he realizes that it's blood. He quickly looks at his hand and sees it on his hand as well. _'What's happening!' _His mind races and he feels his heart beat quicken. _'Why is there blood coming from me?!' _He stands up and starts running toward home like crazy. _'Could this be happening to Tenchi as well!'_

Soon his house begins to come into view. _'Home...' _He runs closer nearly tripping again. As he gets closer he sees someone running towards him. _'Ayeka...' _

Tenchi1 begins to feel light headed but he keeps running. As Ayeka was two feet from him, his tiredness catches up with him and he feels himself falling. He hears Ayeka shout his name and then he sees and hears nothing but darkness.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

__

"Tenchi! Tell her to leave us alone!" someone whined.

"You hideous monster woman...let go of Lord Tenchi!" shouted another voice.

Both voices kept on fighting with each other but them grew dim and soon vanished. Darkness ruled over all the land, nothing could be seen. Tenchi2 eye's finally opened and witnessed this darkness. The everlasting sound of nothing. 'Where am I? How is it possible that I'm not at home in bed...'

Tenchi2 walks around the darkness in no real direction or for any reason other trying to figure out where he was. He was silent as he walked and that was why he noticed the lack of sound from his foot steps, almost like he wasn't walking on anything solid, maybe he was walking on air. 'This has to be some kind of dream...'

He stops walking and stares down at his feet. 'What were those voices about...'

"Tenchi?" came a soft voice.

Tenchi2 looks up in the direction of the voice, well he thought it came from this direction. 

"Tenchi?" it whispered again.

"Who's there! I can't see you..." Tenchi2 feels a need to reach this voice so he breaks into a run in the direction he believes it to be coming from.

"Tenchi...I love you Tenchi...."

The voice began to sound further and further away. "No! Wait! Don't leave!" He trips over nothing and falls into what seems like an endless hole.

"Goodbye Tenchi..." he hears the voice whisper above him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Tenchi! Now...now is your time to grasp the future!"

"Tenchi...what are you doing here? Haven't I told you to stay away from here??"

"Grandpa...I just wanted to..."

"I'm sorry Tenchi but...your mother won't be coming home..."

"But why...doesn't she love me..."

"It's so beautiful here on Earth...it's very similar to Jurai..."

"Tenchi...one day I'm going to take out into space with me. We'll have our very own adventure, Tenchi..."

"Ryo-Oh-Ki! Let Tenchi work silly! He he.."

"Hmm...mind if I run some tests on you Tenchi?"

"What?" 

"I've always thought of Tenchi...as my hero. After all he did save me..."

"I'm never going to get anywhere with Mihoshi as my partner."

"Cheer up Kiyone. Things have a way of looking up for people."

"You're right Tenchi!"

Words, voices, and memories floated away the space of nothingness. All circling one individual who now floated within the nothingness.

'It's all so familiar...but something isn't right about these memories...something is missing...'

Tenchi1 floated amongst a dark black pool of nothingness. Ripples floated freely around his body. 'Hmm...what is it I'm laying on...where are the lights. There seems to be a void inside of me...'

"Remember Tenchi..." 

"Huh? Remember? Remember what?" Tenchi1 tried to sit up with no success. 'It's like I'm being held here...'

"Trouble...awaits..." 

"Trouble...for who?" Tenchi1 asks the darkness. 'My brother....TENCHI!' "Is Tenchi in trouble! Is that what you mean!? what's wrong with Tenchi?" 

Tenchi1 struggles to get up but is pushed further down into the pool of darkness. A feeling of drowning hits him and he begins to fall asleep. 

"Tenchi...don't let anything be wrong with him..."

"Remember..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tenchi2 finally stopped falling but was still in the dark place he was. Other than the feeling of falling it looked like he never fell.

'Where am I now?'

Just then in front of him, he saw himself. All around Tenchi2 were reflections of himself. 

"What now..." he says.

"Do you know yourself?" The reflections asked him.

Tenchi2 looks surprised. "What? Did you just say something to me...'

"Do you know yourself?" They repeat the question.

"Of course I know myself. How can I not?"

"You have forgotten. You don't know who you are. You are lost."

"Exactly what do you mean by that?"

~;~;~;~;

Tenchi1 was going through the very same experience. The reflections were all around him and asking him if he knew himself and then saying he was lost.

"I am not lost! I'm just dreaming." Tenchi1 said back to them. "What does this dream mean..." He whispers to himself.

"Lost! Lost! Lost!" The reflections shut. 

"Stop saying that!" Tenchi1 yells. "Just shut up!!"

The mirrors begin to shake and glow. The reflections still chanting "Lost" and flying out of the mirrors circling Tenchi1.

"I don't fear my dreams!" He shuts. 

The reflections fly at him surrounding him and then pulling back. They float in front of him.

"You are lost...remember." They say and then fly into him.

Tenchi1 falls to his knees as he feels the pain in his chest.

~;~;~;~;

Tenchi2 was also on his knees in pain. 'Why'd that happen' He breaths in deeply and stares up in front of himself. He sees another reflection of himself, but as he stares at the reflection he realizes that it's not a reflection but his brother.

"Tenchi!?" Tenchi2 stands up his hand still on his chest. "Tenchi!?"

Tenchi1 looks up at his brother and smiles. "Brother...no you're not my brother..." He stands up and starts floating away from Tenchi2.

"Huh? Wait..Tenchi! Don't go! What did you mean...why would you say that. I'm sorry! I made you mad and I'm sorry." Tenchi2 starts running after the reflection that keeps retreating. "Tenchi!!"

"You're not my brother..."

~;~;~;~;

Tenchi1 stood up on shaky legs and looked around himself. Some movement on his left side caught his attention. 

'What was that...' Tenchi1 stares in that direction and sees someone coming towards him. "Who's there?!"

He gets ready in case who ever it was wanted trouble. 'I may be unarmed but I can still fight.'

Tenchi1 watched as his brother appeared in front of him. "Tenchi?" He smiles and runs over to his brother. "Tenchi it's you! I'm glad you're here...even though this is a dream." He gives his brother a hug. "Do you know how to get out of this dream?"

Tenchi2 pulls away from his brother and steps around him. 

"Is it that way or what?" Tecnhi1 asks.

Tenchi2 continues walking ignoring the question Tenchi1 asked him.

"Hey, are you mad at me? I'm sorry I yelled earlier...I was just upset that's all." Tenchi1 stands in front of his brothers way. "So am I forgiven?"

Tenchi2 glares at him and pushes him out of his way.

"What's going on Tenchi!?" Tenchi1 grabs his brothers arm. "Talk to me brother!"

"You aren't my brother. Never will. Never have. Never my brother..." Tenchi2 whispers and keeps walking.

Tenchi1 stands there too shocked to move or say anything. His brothers words repeating themselves in his mind. 'Never will...never have...never my...brother...'

And all both boys see and feel after that moment was darkness.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Ryoko and Ayeka both sat by the boys beds watching over their restless sleep. Their expressions showing concern and fear for the boys well being. Ayeka placed a clothe with cool water over Tenchi1's forehead. 

"Ryoko?" Ayeka paused before speaking. "Do you think they have the same thing? That's it's just a cold? And I'm over reacting?"

Ryoko looks at Tenchi2's pale face. "Well Ayeka you always over react...**_*smiles* _**But...I don't think this is just some cold. Something tells me it's really serious."

Ayeka sat staring at Ryoko's back and then down at the floor. "I see..."

"Hey don't sound so beat up! You can't give up on them!" Ryoko turns to look at Ayeka. "They're strong guys and they're going to pull out of this and we're going to see that we were wrong to believe it was really serious! They'd be asking for hell from before of us if they dared tried to leave our sides, don't you agree Ayeka?" Ryoko says winking.

Ayeka smiles. "Yes, they are strong and there is no reason to fear. I simply won't allow Tenchi1 from leaving my side."

Ryoko watched Ayeka take hold of Tenchi1's hand and became sad.

__

'What's in store for all of us now...especially you two?'

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Washu sat in her lab working away on her usual experiments. When Tenchi's grandfather walks in and stands next to her.

"What can I do for you?" Washu asks looking up from here typing.

"I would like you to examine my grandson." He replies.

"Why would you want me to do that? It's like everyone says, some kind of cold."

"No. I do not think it is something that simple. And I believe you are the only one who is capable of doing anything about this situation." He gets up and walks to the exit.

"Me? Why am I the only one who can do anything about their sickness? Regular doctors can help them get back on their feet just as well as I can." Washu says.

"Like I said...it is no sickness." He leaves.

__

'Hmm...very well. I shall take a look.'

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Sasami, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Tenchi's father all sat in the living room drinking tea(real tea) with worried looks on their faces.

"Why do you think they both suddenly got sick?" Mihoshi says.

"Well I've read that a lot of times twins share at more than normal brothers and sisters. So maybe it's possible that when one got sick the other one felt it and got sick as well." Kiyone explains.

"You don't think anything they'll be sick a long time do you?" Sasami asks.

"There is no need to worry Sasami, it's probably the flu." Tenchi's father says trying to be reassuring.

Ryo-oh-ki snuggles close to Sasami in hopes of offering some kind of comfort.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Ryoko and Ayeka stood outside the boys room and waited patiently as Washu examined the boys.

Washu checked both boys body temperature, their eye pupils, breathing and lungs, blood pressure and so far nothing seemed to be off or showing that it was more than the flu or cold. There was the possibility that they had pneumonia, because of the slight liquid-like sound within their lungs, but nothing more. 

'I haven't found anything wrong.' She picks up Tenchi2's wrist to check his pulse again. Washu was humming but stopped when she felt a warm fuzzy feeling on her hand. "Hmmm..." She looks down at Tenchi2's arm and her eyes widen.

"How much longer to do you think she's going to be in there with them!?" Ayeka said impatiently pacing around the front of the door.

"Just calm down Princess. She'll be out in a few minutes." Washu comes out of the room practically knocking Ayeka down as she hurries down the stairs going back to her lab.

"Hey Washu! Watch where you're going." Ayeka shouts.

"Washu! What's the hurry? Is something wrong?" Ryoko calls down to Washu who starts going into her lab.

"No nothing is wrong. Just need to do some more work." Washu says.

"Does this mean you're finished in the room, Washu?" Ayeka asks getting up.

"Um...yes I'm done with what I need." She goes into her lab.

"Washu has begun to act very strange. I think she stays inside her lab way too much for her own good." Ayeka walks back into the boys bed room. Then turns to Ryoko who's still looking at Washu's lab door. "Ryoko, you coming in?"

"Huh? No...I'll be right back I need to get some stuff." Ryoko flies down stairs.

"Alright..." 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Washu sat with her invisible keyboard typing in some orders to her computer as Ryoko comes in. On the scene of the computer are two weird looking pictures.

"What is it you're working on Washu?" Ryoko asks looking at the scene, but noticing Washu jumping.

"Ryoko! Don't you know you should knock before entering! Now what is it you need I am busy Ryoko!" Washu says studying the computer scene.

"I want to know why you ran off like that!? Something must be seriously wrong for you to have reacted that way! And I want to know what it is." Ryoko said crossing her arms.

Washu looks down at the keyboard. "Well I'll tell you Ryoko...but I think I should tell everyone together and as soon as I know if it's for sure."

"I want to know now! Nothing else matters to me but Tenchi! So tell me what is wrong with them?" 

"Tenchi is dying." Washu stated.

"What!?" Ryoko stepped back horrified at what she heard. _'No...it can't be true...'_

"It's some kind of side affect..." Washu began.

"What side affect!? From what? Food poisoning? Something else?" Ryoko asked confused.

"You seem to have forgotten, like the rest of us except possible Tenchi's grandfather, that Tenchi was one person at one time. And then we made him into two individuals who took on their own personality and road in life. Well now because we did that he's dying. He isn't complete so both bodies are suffering and dying from within, soon one of the Tenchi's will disappear and then other will die." Washu explained.

"But how can that happen...if one were to disappear why wouldn't the other live on?! He would have the other half of him then wouldn't he?"

"No, it would of just vanished because it should never have existed and the one that remained wouldn't have enough time to regain the person he was before he was split and became who he now was." 

"So...their both going to die..." Ryoko said sounding defeated.

"Not if we can rejoin both Tenchi's together..." Washu says.

Ryoko looks upset. "As much as I hate the sound of that it's for the best, a life with out Tenchi wouldn't be worth living..."

"It's not that easy Ryoko...there is one problem. Because we all forgot that they had at one time been one single person, so have they. They have to remember that they were one person and agree to being rejoined. It may sound simple to just tell them you aren't brothers and aren't two different persons, because the mind plays tricks on an individual making fake memories of their past. So when we say you didn't grow up together they will see it differently." 

"I'm not going to let him die..." Ryoko said walking out. "Tenchi will remember who he is."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

The next day Ryoko stands in the boys room as Washu came out of her lab and explained what was going on to the rest of the family. Ayeka burst into tears as did Sasami. Kiyone was ready to be of any help and Mihoshi did too, even though she was confused on what was said to her. Tenchi's grandfather seemed satisfied with the news and remain silent. Tenchi's father was at a loss for words, he was worried of losing his son(s) just like he lost his wife.

Tenchi1 opened his eyes and looked around the room. He felt hungry and dizzy. Tenchi1 sat up in bed and a hand was laid across his forehead. He looked up at Ryoko.

"Ryoko?" Tenchi1 whispered.

"It's best that you remain in bed till you've gotten all your strength back Tenchi. If you want I'll get Ayeka for you." Ryoko said walking towards the door. "She...may not be at her best right now."

Tenchi1 stared at Ryoko. "It's alright. Could you bring me some food. I'm really hungry."

Ryoko smiles. "Sure Tenchi." She walks out of the room.

Tenchi1 looks at his brothers bed and gets up to make sure he was fine. 'Tenchi?" He says softly shaking him. He was a bit worried to wake his brother and hear him say he's not his brother.

Tenchi2 begins to stir and slowly opens his tired eyes to look at Tenchi1. "Tenchi...brother..." He whispers and sees the smile spread across his brothers face. "This isn't a dream is it?"

Tenchi1 laughs. "It better not be...I've had enough of those!" he sits down on the bed as Tenchi2 sits up.

"Were you having bad dreams as well?" Tenchi2 asks.

"Yes. I heard a lot of voices telling me things...and then you told me that you weren't my brother." Tenchi1 says looking at the wall.

"I had a dream just like that...well I heard people saying things to me, but I mean the one about not being brothers. You said the same thing to me in my dream." Tenchi2 tells him.

"I'd never tell you that...you know that right?" Tenchi1 asks.

"Yes I know. We're brothers!" Tenchi2 smiles and hugs Tenchi1.

Ryoko walks in with two bowls of soup. "I figured you'd both be awake by the time I came back up here so I brought both of you a bowl of soup." She laid the tray down on the end of the bed and handed each boy his bowl. "Now eat up."

Ryoko watched them eating. She had told everyone downstairs that they had awakened, even when Tenchi2 had been asleep when she walked out. Ayeka said she was going to clean up and be there in a moment. Sasami was too sad to go in there at the moment and Mihoshi, Kiyone, Washu and Tenchi's grandfather were setting things up to tell and show the boys that they weren't brothers. Tenchi's father walked into the bedroom.

"Hey...glad to see you both up and eating. You had everyone pretty worried for a minute there." He did his best to smile.

"Sorry dad. Don't know what happened." Tenchi2 says.

"Yeah but we're alright! We're fighters of some weak bug!" Tenchi1 smiles.

"Yes. Well I...I have some things to do with the others so I'll leave you to your meal." He leaves the room as Ayeka comes in.

"Morning Tenchi." She says smiling at both of them.

"Good morning Ayeka" they say together.

"I hope you are both feeling well and...will be out of bed soon." She held her head down because she felt the tears coming up into her eyes again. "I was really worried but Ryoko...she was very reassuring of your well being. But now...I mean...I...excuse me." She ran out of the room leaving two confused looking Tenchi's. They look up at Ryoko but she had her eyes closed tightly and her hands were fisted up. 

They continued eating silently.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

By lunch time both boys were feeling a lot better and had to keep telling everyone that they were tired of bed rest and were ready to get up and about. Since they kept nagging everyone said it would be alright for them to be up but if they felt sick, either one of them, they were BOTH going back to bed. They agreed wanting nothing more than to be out of bed.

"It's lunch time already so you can sit at the lunch table with us and then we have something important to say to you both." Ryoko says walking back out of the room.

They look at each other. "Do you think they're going to tell us why they are acting so worried all of a sudden?" Tenchi2 asks.

"Hopefully...they act as if the world is about to end." Tenchi1 says walking out the door.

They sit down at their normal places and look around the table at their family. Everyone was quiet and eating. No one seemed to be happy or even hungry. Both boys felt uncomfortable with the silence and behavior. 

"I've had enough!" Tenchi1 slams his fists on the table. "What's going on! You all act like something terrible just happened! We're well now...so why are you all so...not you!"

"Yes I would like to know as well." Tenchi2 says more calmly.

"Tenchi, we have something important to tell you about." Their father says.

"It is very important to all of us because it can cost you your life. You shouldn't get upset over our behavior, but it's not easy to deal with." Ryoko says.

"Yes, we're sorry Tenchi." Ayeka whispers.

"Well what is it? Why would it cost us our live? We're well again." Tenchi1 asks.

Tenchi's grandfather stands up. "It is important that you remember that you are not brothers but one single individual that was split into two persons. This may be hard for you to believe and remember but it is the truth. You must remember and be rejoined or you will before die."

"What!?" Both say. _'It's jut like my dream...it's the same words.' _Both thought to themselves.

"I know what's going on!" Tenchi1 says smiling. "We're having another dream where people are saying we're not brothers." He sits back. 

"This is no dream Tenchi." Kiyone says to him. "You are both awake and we're being serious about it all."

"We got some of your family pictures and old movies to prove that it's real too." Mihoshi says looking.

"Why are you all trying to hurt us the way you are!?" Tenchi1 shouts.

"We aren't trying to hurt you." Ayeka says taking his hand in her own. "We don't want to have to do this but you'll die if you both don't remember who you were once."

Tenchi1 frowns.  
Tenchi2 looks over at Ryoko who smiled sadly at him. "Ryoko...I know you'd never lie to me...is this really true?"

Ryoko nods slowly. "Yes Tenchi."

They look confused. Tenchi's father stands up and brings out the photo albums and videos. The whole group start looking through the pictures, while Tenchi's father and grandfather start explaining what was going on in the pictures and answering any questions the two ask. Ayeka and Ryoko hold their beloved Tenchis hands to show they were there to support them. Some memories came back to them and they could see why everyone said they weren't brothers. But then they'd remember things their mind plots out for them and they'd refuse to believe and see.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"I won't believe it!!" Tenchi1 yells. "We are brothers...there has to be more to explain why there aren't pictures of us together...maybe they got lost."

Tenchi2 sat quietly unsure what to believe. Ryoko held him tightly in her arms.

"Tenchi, it is best that you calm down and see things for what they are. Look inside yourself and find that truth in your heart." His grandfather tells him.

He walks over to the table and kicks to, turning it over. _'It's not true...it's not.'_

Tenchi2 stands up and walks over to his brother. "Tenchi..." He whispers laying his hand on Tenchi1's shoulder. "We both know it's true. That's what are dreams wanted us to see, our minds can play these games on us but our hearts and souls aren't as blind and foolish."

Tenchi1 looks at his brother. "I don't want to have to be...one person...you're my brother in any case. I can't lose you."

"And who said you'd lose me or me lose you. We'll still be together. No one can keep us apart remember. We're going to be able to remember each other and be with each other. Don't you want to be able to do that? If we die...we really won't be able to share all this, because one of us will disappear into the darkness...nothingness and the other will be alone. I don't want to be alone. Do you?"

Tenchi1 looks down at the floor. "No I don't want that and I don't want you to be alone either." He turns to the others. "Alright...we see that we aren't brothers and...we're willing to be...rejoined." He tells the others.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Washu set up the machine that had once split the two into the two Tenchi's they now are, but this time they were being put back to the single Tenchi that they should be. Everyone stood behind Washu watching her work and looking sadly at both Tenchi's who stood ready.

"Well I'm finished...I guess now would be the time for any goodbyes any of you may have for them." Washu says.

"But Tenchi's not going anywhere." Mihoshi says.

"She says that because now there will only be one and he would be back to his normal self Mihoshi!' Kiyone says walking over to them. "I know this was a hard thing to have to go through but you're be alive and well. I will miss having two of you around." She hugs them and steps back.

"I don't know what's going on but I would have liked for two Tenchi's to be around." Mihoshi grins. 

"Thank you both of you." Tenchi2 says smiling.

"I am happy about this. I was afraid of losing you both just like I lost your mother. Hopefully nothing will happen." Their father says.

"Don't worry dad...things can't get worse then they were." Tench1 says. "Now you can just put up with one Tenchi!"

Sasami walks over to them with Ryo-oh-ki in her arms. "I'm going to miss you both." She starts to cry.

"Hey kiddo. We're not going no where." Tenchi1 says kneeling by her. 

"That's right Sasami, we're still going to be here to eat your wonderful lunches and see your smiling face! You don't have to cry." Tenchi2 says hugging her.

She smiles sadly at them and walks back to the group.

Ayeka walks over to Tenchi1 "Um...I don't know what to say. It was a wonderful time that we got to share Tenchi...I know things will become difficult when you are both together again, but know this" She lays her hand on Tenchi1's cheek. "I love you very much and shall miss you." She breaks down into tears. Tenchi1 hugs her tightly in his arms.

Ryoko walks over to Tenchi2. "Just like her to break down and cry don't you think Tenchi?" She smiles. 

"Ryoko, how do you feel?" He asks her.

"Me!? Well I feel pretty good. You're going to live and that's all that matters to me." She says looking at the ceiling. 

"Does that mean you're not going to miss me?" Tenchi2 whispers.

"Miss you!? Why would I when you will be here!" Ryoko smiles.

"My personality won't be this way...it would be different don't you think?"

"Tenchi...I'm going to miss you in one way but you will always be this sweet smart boy who may seem like he prefers tranquility will have a wild side to him. You both are Tenchi...you make up the one that was you. Tenchi was always like this...like both of you. And some parts of him were just locked up deep inside of him and didn't come out till you both came around. " She hugs him. "I'll tell you...before all this...before you became two Tenchi's I missed you all the time. Whether you were with me or not. I love you Tenchi nothings going to stop me from feeling that." She kisses Tenchi.

"Come on Ayeka...you know I love you. Things will be alright. I shall be here whenever you need me! Aahh...the sun will come up tomorrow." Tenchi sweatdrops.

Ayeka starts giggling. "Yes I suppose it will." She smiles up at him. 

"That's better. Don't stop smiling, you shine more when you smile." He kisses her lightly. "Now go on...before I change my mind."

Ayeka goes and stands next to Ryoko.

"Everything ready?" Washu asks the boys and they nod. She aims the gun like invention. 

Tenchi1 looks at his brother. And Tenchi2 looks over at him. They smile and take hold of each others hand. 

"Remember, we're going to always be brothers." Tenchi2 whispers.

"You got that right. Brothers forever." Tenchi1 says as Washu fires her machine at them.

A blinding white light shines all around them. Everyone shield their eyes and wait for it to die out. As it clears away they look up and see just one form stand where two use to stand. Tenchi looks over at everyone and grins at them a bit confused.

"Tenchi how do you feel?" Ryoko asks.

"Ah, well...normal but really confused. I'm not sure what exactly was going on..." He says. His mind was unsure if all that had happened really happened.

"We are glad to have you back to your normal self Tenchi." Ayeka smiles.

"Yeah it's good to be...back to normal too. I think." Tenchi smiles at everyone.

"It'll take some time for things to fully feel normal for you but at least you're out of risk of dying Tenchi." Washu says walking off with her invention.

Everyone talk about it being good to have the regular Tenchi back and things being safe. And things flow back to the ways they once were and should be.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Tenchi sat on a small hill watching the sun setting. He was thinking of the things that happened and his brother. He knew there was a lot he was going to have to face sooner or later. 

"Tenchi...what are you doing here by yourself?" Ryoko asks walking over to him.

"Hi Ryoko. I'm just watching the sun setting and I guess thinking about my brother...if you can really call him that. I get confused on whether I should call him that when it was me." Tenchi says smiling.

"I'd call him that. That's what you believed him to be so it's only fitting that he remains as you saw him." Ryoko says sitting next to him. 

They sat there quietly enjoying the sun setting and the sky changing colors.

"Well I only came to let you know dinner was ready and this time you get to try something I made while I was learning to cook." Ryoko says standing up.

"You're not going to stop are you Ryoko? Just because I'm not two Tenchi's. I think you should keep it up." Tenchi tells her.

"I'm not sure...I like cooking. It wasn't like I wanted to learn just because of you, but well cooking today it reminded me of you...or rather you when you were two. Maybe I should, it would keep his memory alive don't you think?" Ryoko says not turning to look at Tenchi.

"Yes." Tenchi whispers.

Ryoko nods. "Well dinner is there, don't be late or it'll get cold." She walks towards home.

"I won't." Tenchi turns back to the sun set.

When Ryoko was some twenty feet away from Tenchi she turns to look at him. "Live will is going to be back to it's normal ways. But I doubt any one of us will be forgetting those two who are you Tenchi." She pulls out the only photograph of both Tenchi's. One she had insisted on taking along time ago. She trances the faces of both Tenchi's. "You have a lot to decide now Tenchi. You're heart wants you to doesn't it?" Ryoko walk back to the house smiling down at the picture she had.

"Brothers forever..." Tenchi whispered to the wind.

"You better believe it..." Laughter is heard in the wind. 

"You're a great brother!"

"Come on follow your dreams. You're a smart guy."

"You know I would never say we're not brothers."

"Talk to me...I want to help."

"That's what brothers are for." Laughter continues.

Tenchi smiles and stands up. "Yes. And I won't forget it either. You are always with me, I know for sure now."

~The End~

~ *sniffles* I think it was sad....^_^ I LOVED this story. I think I made the ending too short but oh well right? Anyways this is one of the sequels to "One Boy. Two Girls. What to do?" There is going to be one other sequel to it, a more positive and funny(hopefully) Plus this one will have a sequel to it! Yes it's not over yet, Tenchi has something to decide. ^_~ I wasn't going to put this up yet till I had the other finished but oh well lets get it up for all to see and read! Thanks for reading and thanks for any reviews. 

Note: I just thought I'd say that yes I am a Ryoko fan! I happen to have a way at looking at her for who she is and on the inside, some may not agree with me about her being honest about when Tenchi doesn't care about her or whatever. Mainly they don't think I like her simply because of the way I see her. Well tough for anyone who thinks that. I know who I like and how I see them and that's how I portrait them in my stories. I have nothing against Tenchi and Ayeka, even though everything points to Tenchi and Ryoko being together. If you want to flame someone for simply writing about what they want then maybe you should think about it if the creator had chosen Ayeka to end up with Tenchi and you being a Ryoko fan. Then you'd be the one who everyone would be saying is stupid or whatever for believing such things. I like both! And no matter what anyone say I shall write about BOTH. I won't bow down to people who have something against that, for I am a writer and shall write WHAT MY HEART DESIRES! ^__^ Flame me all you want...it only makes me want to write more of what you don't agree with! Hehe...like everyone tells flamers, if you don't like then don't read or review. This message was in no way suppose to insult anyone, whether T/A or T/R fans, flamers or readers! Take care and thanks for reading this. Sorry for bothering anyone who knows not what I'm talking about! ^_~ 


End file.
